


First there was Sensei

by nnsrhndhj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, High School, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Lemon, Slice of Life, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnsrhndhj/pseuds/nnsrhndhj
Summary: Hasegawa An is pretty, likeable and normal appearing student. But out of personal reasons, she prefers to be alone and for herself most of the time. Thanks due to (un)lucky incidents with her teacher Izumi Yami, both happen to develope a relationship out of the order.
Relationships: studentxteacher - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It's my first original story, I'd be happy if you voted and commented. Stay healthy. 

"Aren't you guys excited for the second year? I really can't wait. Only two years left and then we are done." a girl with short black hair sighed and leaned back into her wooden chair. It was a typical classroom with blackboard in the front, 25 tables and chairs and 25 lockable wooden shelves in the back. 

Another girl with longer black hair, which reached her navel almost, pointed at the short haired girl with her red colored lollipop "Ena you should start loosing weight. Now is the time. When you get into college and still look like this, it's over. You won't ever get married." 

"What is your problem? Why are you thinking of the future already when it's two years away?" Ena screamed at her friend Kimiko, trying to act like she gave zero thoughts to her words, when they bothered her deeply.

Both turned their head to the girl sitting on their right, next to the window "An, don't you have anything to say to this?" Ena asked in outrage. The girl sitting at the window, right next to them, turned her head to face them. She strove her brown hair out of her face, to tuck it behind her small ear. She stuck her pouty lips out, looking to the side with her dark, almost black deer like eyes "I think..." she turned her body to both the girls, to give them full attention "Some like skinny girls. And some like something to grab." she said while pointing between both, Ena and Kimiko.

Both girls started nodding slowly, in acceptance over the reasonable argument their friend, An just gave them. An stood up, so her blue skirt ironed out any wrinkles "I will go to the restroom before class starts." she informed the two girls. 

Right before the bell rang, An reentered the classroom, when her homeroom teacher has already arrived. As she walked to her seat, her teacher eyed her from afar, before he raised his finger at her "What's your name?"

An turned her head with a stunned expression "Hasegawa. Hasegawa An." 

"What kind of rebel are you?" he shook his finger at her dangerously. An furrowed her brows and moved her head in lack of understanding "Excuse me?" she asked. 

"It's against the rules to color your hair." he explained with big convincment "Go to the principal." 

An parted her lips and scoffed "Huh..." she looked back at her new homeroom teacher, Miyami Ken "My mum..."

"I don't care who your mother is." he tilted his head at her. 

"Come on, let's go to the principal." he demanded her. He waved her with his fingers, like she was an animal. An clenched her jaw and exhaled through her nose deeply. 

When both Miyami Sensei and An left the classroom, Ena and Kimiko looked at each other "What an idiot..."

"He didn't even listen." 

The old man in the chair looked between the teacher and the student, folding his hands into each other. The principal whipped his sharp mustache and stretched his hand out "Miyami Sensei, you are new, so you don't know all students. Actually our Hasegawa is half american." he explained the situation "This and this." he pointed at his hair and face "Is from her mother." the principal nodded kindly. 

Miyami Sensei looked at his boss astonished "Eh?" he looked at An from the corner of his eyes, to examine her face profile. Ah, she looks different, he thought. Just like he turned his head to her, so did she with anger filled eyes. Miyami Sensei tore his eyes wide apart "I'm so-"

But An just blurred english words and sentences, he would never understand at his face. After a whole minute of full blown english torture she stood up. 

The principal smiled at An kindly and pointed at the wide open standing door "An, it's okay. Go back to class. I will have a little talk with Miyami Sensei." An nodded at him and as she turned around, she gave Miyami Sensei a sharp look. As she walked out, she marched through the teacher's room, from which most teacher's looked into the principal's office curiously. Only one pair of dark eyes tend to follow An's moving skirt and arms, seeming like a marching soldier. He went through his sleek hair with his fingers, before detaching his eyes from An, who finally left the teacher's room. 

Miyami walked back into the classroom, scratching his temple embarrassed. "Alright everyone, now let's begin with class." An didn't grant him one glance, instead she stared out of the window the whole class. Math, History and Japanese. She would see him a few times a week, so it was fine with An.

When the three first periods were over, they had a big break. All students left the classroom, Ena and Kimiko stared at An "Aren't you coming." An turned her head to both of them with a smile "I will meet you guys later." she assured them. Both of gathered their lips and walked of with a nodding head. Miyami Sensei stayed at the front desk and waited until all students left.

He walked around it to approach An from afar "Hasegawa-san, I'm sorry." he tried to apologize. An turned her head to face him out of politeness "I don't like bullies." she stated. Miyami Sensei scoffed and shook his head "I'm not a bully." he tried to convince her. He sighed out lightly and nodded "Aren't you going to eat? We prefer students not to be in the classroom in the big break." 

"Is it against the rules?" she asked.

"No." he whispered "Then I would prefer to be alone." she turned her head back to the sky. "Fine." Miyami Sensei whispered and slowly left the classroom, with his eyes attached to An. 

A tall broad shouldered man walked over the school corridors in a wine red tracksuit. When spotted a bunch of brown hair through one of the open standing classroom doors, he paused for a moment. He brushed through his sleek black hair with his fingers, before looking around himself to see students run around and enjoy their break. His eyes swayed back at An with a sound of smacking lips. He exhaled through his nose lightly and kept walking. 

Fourth and fifth period meant PE. Ena, Kimiko and An stood in a row, ready to dash 100 meters. 

"Oh I really don't want to do this." Ena whined out loudly. Kimiko nodded at her in full-hearted comprehension. The tall teacher in the red tracksuit called four more names as next group. Kimiko turned around and smiled "At least we have Izumi Sensei. Imagine we got that old nag Miyamoto, gosh. I don't even want to imagine."

"Ok next group!" the teacher called out loud, so the three girls stepped forward "We have Suzuki Ena, Tanaka Kimiko and Hasegawa An." he swayed his eyes over to the girl with the brown hair. When she looked back at him, he raised his brows startled and looked away quickly "Ok, set up. And run until that mark, we just want to see in what shape you are." All three of them stood ready, when Izumi Sensei counted down from three.

Suddenly An sprinted like a flash, leaving Ena and Kimiko behind like they were nothing but her dust in the wind. 

"Wow." everyone shouted out in surprise "Hasegawa!" some started to cheer for her. When An reached the mark, both Ena and Kimiko still didn't reach half the way. Izumi Sensei stopped the time and looked at it in amazement "No way." he whispered. 

To his surprise An didn't stop at the mark, but kept running much further. His eyes followed her running legs, when he realized she should have stopped long time ago "Hasegawa!" he called her out loud. He started jogging over the field to get a hold of her. But she just sprinted past him "Hase-" he tried to call her name. He then put everything in his two hands, forming them to flats, to run and catch up with her. 

He finally caught up with her and turned his face to her "Hasegawa, stop." he said. When she noticed him, she suddenly tripped over the way. Izumi Sensei reacted intuitively and caught her with one arm. Both fell to the ground, with An hitting her hands on the rough patch. "Ah." both grunted in pain. 

A group of students quickly ran over the green grass to examine the situation "Sensei! An-chan! Are you okay?" they asked in wild chaos. Izumi Sensei stood up, with his arm wrapped around An's chest "I think we are okay." He looked down at the place his arm touched and when An looked back up at him, he pulled it quickly away. A hint of redness shot into his cheeks. He looked at An's hands, to grab them with furrowed brows "I will bring Hasegawa-san to the infirmary. Etai-san can you keep the class going." he asked a tall and well-looking guy student of his. 

He nodded and grabbed Izumi Sensei's stop watch. The teacher knelt down in front of An "Get on." he demanded. An furrowed her forehead at his back "It's only my hands."

He turned his head, so she could examine his side profile "You tripped. What if you sprankled your ankle. So get on." he demanded once more. An spread her arms to let them glide over his both shoulders "Fine." she whispered into his ear, causing him to hesitate in his action for a second. 

He walked to the infirmary with An on his back, passing right by it "Sensei. The infirmary." An spoke softly. He realized and nodded repititevely "Are you sure it's only your hands?"

"I hope so." she spoke next to his hearing organ. Izumi pulled the door to the infirmary and stepped inside "The nurse isn't here." he informed her, before letting her down onto the bed "My eyes work fine." she encountered. He chuckled up lightly and sat down in front of her to grab each her legs in order. He turned and moved her ankles in circle motion, to check if she had any pain it that area.

When he looked back up at her, he saw a light smile on her lips. When she noticed his stare, her smile quickly faded "Seems fine." she said and stretched out her hands "Now this." He slowly let go of her leg, letting his finger tips glide over her skin smoothly "Okay." he nodded. 

He stood up, clapped into his hands and looked around "Okay we need some disinfection, balm and bandage." He scooped around the cupboard for a while, before finally grabbing onto some stuff. An just looked at the tall, lanky man, who moved his body like a godzilla. She was scared that he would destroy all kinds of furniture with his long arms and legs.

"I am not dying Sensei. Can you please calm down?" she asked softly. He turned his head up from reading the disinfection bottle "Ah!" he scratched the back of his head and laughed "Yeah. I just don't like when my students get hurt." An spread her arms and hands and looked down at Izumi Sensei doctoring her wounds. 

When she twitched in pain, he tried to be as careful as possible "Hasegawa. You know, you run really well."

"I like it." she told him.

"Have you ever thought about joining the running team? You would be a big enhancement for the group." he suggested, while looking at her bloody palms. 

"No."

"I have seen that you haven't joined any clubs, don't you want-" 

"No." she interrupted his speech. He looked up at her with raised brows and as he looked back down, he chuckled shortly. "Why?" she asked.

"You are mostly alone. It's good. You don't fold under peer pressure. I think it's admirable." he said out of the blue. An tilted her head at him lightly. He looked up at her for a second, to get stuck in her stare. As he examined her face from near, the only thought he had, was so pretty. Slowly and steadily the corners of her mouth showed upwards slightly. It was a rare and indefinite smile. Oh, he spoke on the inside. An climbed down from the bed, to stand between Izumi's legs. He looked up at her face, passing the hill of her chest "Thank you Sensei." she said and walked away, when he finally moved back with his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Izumi Sensei waved his arms into the air "Alright, that's it for today." he said in a cheering tone, as he sent his PE class away. The whole crowd walked off from the big broad field Izumi Sensei liked to use when the weather was good. Izumi started to collect the red little flags he lay out for the class, quickly cleaning up, before going home after his work was done. Meanwhile the sound of students swarming out of school quieted down. Suddenly he heard brazen sounds from the air, making him think that it was about to rain.

But when he looked up into the air, he spotted a student on the rooftop of the school, shaking onto the safety fence. He slowly tilted his head "Hasegawa?" he blurred out lowly. When he saw, how she tried to climb up the fence, he let the flags fall and started running into the building.

He opened the door to the rooftop and saw how An took a run, to jump onto the fence and cling onto the metal. She started climbing up bit by bit, when she suddenly heard a deep and husky voice behind her back "What do you think you are doing there?" She didn't bother to look around instead she looked through the fence hole, sighing out loud. She felt how someone grabbed her under her armpits, to detach her from the safety wall.

An immediately let go, since she saw no sense in resisting. Izumi Sensei let her feet touch the ground softly, before he let go of her body. She turned around and looked up at the 1,90 meter tall man. She coughed and looked aside "I just wanted to see if I can climb up." she spoke.  
"What?" he furrowed his brows angrily "Rooftop is out of students reach. You are not even allowed to be here. And you tried to climb up there? Are you crazy?" he started screaming "What if you fell down?"

An watched his sorrowful, yet angry eyes "So what if?" she suddenly blurred. "What?" he asked surprised. An inhaled deeply and grabbed her bag "I just wanted to be alone. That's all." she turned back around to him "Sensei said it's okay." He looked at her and shook his head in a sigh "Yes. I said it's okay. But you can't do stuff like this."  
"So I can't be here?" she asked.  
"Actually you can't."  
"What if Sensei is here with me?" she asked with her brown big eyes.

He started blinking his eyes at her plea "I- I guess that would be fine. Do you want to be alone so much?"  
"Yeah." she whispered. She walked past him to leave the rooftop, when he stopped her "Wait. I will bring you home." he insisted.

An stood outside of the school with her bag in her hand. "Let's go." when she heard her Sensei's voice, she turned around to see him with his bag thrown over his right shoulder. He was still wearing his red tracksuit, so An tilted her head "Is that the only pair of clothes you have?"  
"No, I have the same in many different colors. And besides I only teach PE and Geography. So no one cares." he argumented to verify his choice of fashion.

Both started to walk next to each other, when Izumi spoke up "Where do you acutally live?"  
"In the Hanika district, fifteen minutes from the school."  
"Oh, I live there too." he pointed at himself over the coincidence. An just nodded and looked at the front unimpressed.

Izumi felt a drop of water on his cheek, causing him to look up at the sky "Oh, it's starting to rain." he stated "Do you have an umbrella?" he asked with a panicked face. An shook her head , when the rain suddenly hit them in a span of five seconds. It started to pour and both looked at each other with furrowed brows. Izumi Sensei took his jacket off and held it over both of them "Run." he demanded. So An lead them the way to her home.

After a constant sprint of five minutes, both stood under the cover of a convenience store, when An shook due to the cold "How far is it?" he asked.  
"Down the street." she responded in a low tone. He looked at An, who tried to calm her shaking body. He grabbed her bag out of her hand and lay his already wet jacket over her head "Let's go." He had his and her bag in one hand and grabbed onto An's hand with his other hand, to start running.

After a few moments, An stopped in front of a house "Sensei, here." she spoke through the noisy rain. He let go of her hand, so she could walk to her door freely. She took his jacket from her head and tipped her key pin in, to get inside. Both walked inside, took their shoes of at the entrance and when the door shut, the noisy rain didn't sound as loud anymore.

Izumi scanned around the big one room apartment, seeing a simple, but cozy enviornment "You live alone?" he asked.  
An nodded "Yeah." taking of her jacket and school ribbon. She quickly walked to her cupboard to look for some clothes "Where are your parents?"  
"In another city."  
"So they send you money every month?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, I will leave now." he informed her, but An stopped him from leaving "No Sensei. Just stay for a moment. When you get sick because of me, I will feel bad."

She turned to Izumi and spread her hand at him "Sensei, take your clothes off." she demanded. He hummed with raised brows, when he looked at her other hand, holding some pair of shirt and shorts ready for him "Ah, yeah."  
"I will put your clothes into the drier." she offered.  
He took the clothes out of her hand and looked around "Your bathroom?" and she pointed at the one door she had.

Izumi looked around the normal looking bathroom, when he spotted bras hanging from the ceiling.  
"Ah, she hung them up to dry. Gosh." he spoke to himself. He changed into the normal big black shorts, but bright pink and girly shirt "Ah did she have to?" he sighed and let his head hang.

He opened the door to her room, when he saw how An's blouse strove off of her shoulder. He watched, how the blouse fell to the ground and when she threw a big white shirt over her body, he promptly woke up to detaching his eyes from the scene. He closed the door, to lock himself back in the bathroom for ten more seconds, before going out.

"Couldn't you give me that one." he pointed at her white plain shirt and his pink one. She stared at him for a while "It suits you well." she nodded and turned her face away to hide a smile. She collected all the clothes and walked to the bathroom "I will dry them all up for you Sensei. But about your shoes, I don't know. Is it okay if I put them into the drier?" she asked.  
"Yeah. But it will take quite a while."  
"It's ok. Sit down and warm up." she called from the bathroom.

An handed Izumi a hot cup of green tea, before taking her seat next to him on the sofa. She grabbed the remote control, to turn the TV on. When she switched and some drama appeared, Izumi raised his hand "Oh I really like this one. Can we watch it?" he asked excited. An just looked at him from the corner of her eyes and put the remote control down.

He watched the drama in excitement, letting out some _Ah_ s and _Oh_ s, when An fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her face, listening to her nose snoring lowly. He raised his hand and lead it to her face, striving a few hair strands out of her face. He let his finger tips glide over the side of her face, when she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him.

He pulled away his hand with big eyes "Ah." he exclaimed lowly. He looked back to the big screen, when An detached from his shoulders "Sensei." she spoke softly. He looked back at her, when she suddenly grabbed his face to push her lips onto his. Without any control, he closed his eyes, not trying to resist.

In the short moment, when she broke from the deep peck, she pulled her shirt over her head, to let it fall to her side. He looked at An mesmerized, when she wrapped her arms around her teacher's neck, pulling him down on her body. He finally lay on top of her with his lips pressed on hers. He inhaled through the nose deeply, taking in her scent. _She smells so good_ , he thought all of a sudden. So his hands wandered up her body automatically.

She took one of his hands and lead it under the spandex of her joggers and slip. When his fingers felt the moist between her legs, he couldn't help, but feel between her lips with his fingers. After he slipped his middle finger up and down a few times, he suddenly heard a "Ah, Sensei." causing him to open his eyes and look into An's face.

It seemed like he was so absorbed in her touch, her smell and her kiss, that he forgot where and who he was. He raised his brows and tore his eyes wide apart "Wha-" he spoke confused. He lifted his body from hers and looked down at an almost naked An. He blinked his eyes and suddenly jumped on his feet. "Oh." he exclaimed loudly "Oh, I gotta- I-" he looked around himself confused, before grabbing his back and throw one more glance at An, who finally sat on her bottom, looking at him bluntly. He turned around and wore some slippers from the entrance, before running back out into the rain.

He walked home with the clothes An gave him and his arms wrapped around his bag tightly. He looked down at the funny slippers he wore, before letting his head hang in desperation "What did I do..." he exclaimed to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Izumi Sensei was nervous to enter the gym hall to teach the third class, which Hasegawa An was in. When he entered the place, he spotted a bunch of familiar faces, but there was no sight of An.

He raised his brows and asked into the round "Hasegawa?" Some female student told him, that she didn't feel well so she was at the infirmary and excused from PE. After teaching the class for one period, he demanded them to do some exercise on their own for the second one.

He opened the door to the infirmary and tiptoed inside quietly. He spotted the long brown hair fallen over the bed half way. When he approached her, he pulled a chair and took a seat next to the bed, to see a sleeping An. She heard him, when he caused some sounds by accident.

An opened her eyes to rub them heavily "Sensei?" she asked confused "I heard you feel sick. But you seem fine." he declared. She turned around to face him with her back. "Hey, that's rude." he spoke louder. After she didn't respond, he spoke in a softer tone "Why didn't you come to class?" he asked curiously.

An just sighed and stayed quiet "I got a headache." Izumi Sensei exhaled lowly and leaned on his knees to look at the floor "Ok." He got up to walk out of the room without another word.

A whole week past with An not appearing in his PE class, giving several reasons to miss it without any problem. Izumi Sensei was at the point, where he was boiling out of anger. He never caught her, since he never saw her anywhere, wether with others nor alone. He had to talk with her about the incident on that day, but he never got the chance.

He sat at his teacher's desk, with his thoughts only surrounded by An. He had no idea what to do. Suddenly he raised his head in Aw. _The rooftop_ , he thought. He remembered, that she must have hid on the rooftop all the time. He quickly stood up and walked over the corridors. When he reached the last stairs, he quickly ran up and opened the door to the rooftop.

Suddenly he ran towards the fence, when he saw An climbing over it almost all way. He jumped and pulled her by her leg, him and her falling down to the rock bottom ground "Ouch." An exclaimed in pain.  
"Are you out of our mind?" he climbed over her to pin her down by her two hands over her head.

An looked into her Sensei's sharp eyes, before her eyes swayed down to his full lips. "Have you gone mad? You are lucky I passed by in time." he screamed almost. An bit her bottom lip and when Izumi Sensei saw that, he swallowed a big gulp of saliva. She looked back into his eyes and whispered "I like Sensei." she said out of the blue. Izumi's jaw dropped and his face lines softened up "What?"  
"I like Sensei." she repeated.

Suddenly An spoke calmly "If Sensei does one thing, I won't try to jump anymore." He furrowed his brows "What? What is it?" he asked desperately.  
"Kiss me." she spoke and before she could repeat her plea, he already crushed his lips on hers.

An slowly parted her lips and wrapped one hand he let go of around his neck with caution. Without expecting it, his kiss suddenly got deeper and wilder. She started to spread her legs under his weight without planning onto it. Without one word, his hand felt up under her skirt, to move aside the little piece of fabric that disturbed his touch.

He felt up and down her lips, before slowly sliding his finger into An thoughtlessly. He let her other hand go and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, to push her upwards and look at her properly. The deeper he felt her up, the more she grasped for air. When he started to move his finger inside of her, he couldn't stop but enjoy the view of An's face expressions.

When she felt a heat come to hit her in every nerve of her body, she couldn't help herself, but grab her teacher's face to give him a long and deep kiss. Without another option, she moaned against the kiss, letting out the good feeling she felt in every inch of her limbs.

When Izumi broke from the kiss, he looked down at her wet lips, about to speak "Sensei..." in a whisper. Izumi suddenly looked at An with shocked eyes. He let go of her body and let her drop to the ground. He stood up and walked away "Sensei!" she called for him even louder, but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Izumi Sensei looked at the third class, spotting Ena and Kimiko standing in the middle of other students. Izumi approached the group of girls and shook his head "Where is Hasegawa-san?" he asked. 

"She is sick at home." a few students disclosed. He nodded at them, before giving them their tasks for the period.

He thought that she must avoid him after all that happened. How would she not, he touched all over her, when he suddenly ran away without a word, twice. The worst was that he was supposed to protect her as her Sensei. Instead he must have given her a bunch of confusion. But he couldn't let her miss school, just because she didn't want to see him.

Izumi sat at his table in the teacher's room, when two arms fell over him "Yumi-chan!" a big guy with a white buttoned shirt called him. Izumi rolled his eyes and hit his hands away "Don't call me chan. What's that between two men?" he stated annoyed. His colleague and old college cried, Abe Ken loved to annoy him without a pause.

Izumi turned around to his colleague "Is it normal for high school students to live alone?" he asked. Abe raised one brow "Well, sometimes. Some parents send their kids to good schools, which means they send them to other cities. Well and our school is quite good, isn't it?" he asked with a smile "But why? Are you thinking of someone specific?"  
"Oh, it's just Hasegawa from class three." he nodded.

Suddenly Abe let out an "Ah." he scratched through his moustache "Actually last year Hasegawa used to live in the hospital practically. She cared for her mother, who had cancer. That's why she was excepted from all the hours she missed in the first year. She was around her mother all the time and then she passed away before summer break."  
"And what about her father?"  
"He remarried when her mother got sick and moved to another city with his wife."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. As far as I know, he pays for most her expenses, but other than that she is on her own." Abe smacked his lips turned around and let out some whining words about Hasegawa, before getting back to his work.

Izumi Sensei browsed between some papers of his map, until he found the student information on class three. _Hasegawa An_ , he found her address. In the end he rolled his eyes, thinking that he knew about her address well enough.

He stood in front of the well familiar door of Hasegawa An's home. He knocked on the big door, before ringing the bell once. When she wouldn't open up, he pushed the door handle down. To his surprise the door opened up. He walked into the room quietly, took his shoes off and from afar, he saw a body covered in the thick blanket, laying in An's bed.

He stepped closer in caution "Hasegawa-san?", before sitting on the edge of her bed to take a look at her pale face. She lay on her sides and slept deeply. He touched her sweat wet face to see that she was boiling. "Ah, she is really sick. The rain from last time must have gotten to her." he declared. He stood up and looked around the kitchen. She had nothing cooked and when he looked into the fridge, he didn't see any kind of food, which would help her to get better. He sighed and shook his head in sorrow.

An twitched her nose at a heavy smell mixed out of food and some mint. She slowly opened her eyes, to spot the back side of a big, tall man "Sensei?" she whispered weakly. He turned around with round eyes "Oh, are you awake?" She tried to get up, to get a proper view from him, but she fell back into bed promptly. Meanwhile a piece of cloth fell down from her forehead, smelling like strong eucalyptus.

"No, lay down." he plead. He approached her with a bowl, to sit at the edge of her bed. He helped her to lift her pillow a bit to sit up slightly. He shoved a fork of porridge to lead it to her mouth "Why are you here Sensei?"  
"I heard you are sick." he pulled the fork back "And I thought it wouldn't be bad if someone looked after you, since you live alone." She looked away in fatigue "I see."

He grasped for some air and looked between the porridge and An "Here, I cooked this so you can eat some and get better soon." he lead the fork back to her mouth, to feed her some spoons "Just a little bit. You haven't been in school for two days. Does that mean you didn't eat in that time?" She opened her mouth to take in the half full spoon. After she swallowed, she looked up at him "I ate a toast."

Izumi Sensei sighed desperately, before feeding her a few more spoons in silence. "I'm full." she informed him. He stood up to bring the bowl back into the kitchen. An lay back down, turning her face to the other side "Thank you Sensei. But you can leave now." she said and shut her eyes.

Izumi Sensei stood in the middle of the room, before squatting down quietly "Ok, after you fall asleep, I will leave." he assured her. It didn't take long, until he heard her low snoring sounds. He walked over to the sofa, lay down on it and hugged a cushion. He scoffed and looked at the ceiling "Forget it. As if I'd just leave you here while you are dying." He closed his eyes to rest for some while.

When he opened his eye lids again, he saw merely darkness. He heard a sounds of clinking and water and when he turned his head, he saw An's small body stand behind the sink. He stood up quietly to approach her "Hasegawa-san." he said as she turned around. To his horror, she started screaming right into his face, letting the cup of water fall to the ground.

He grabbed her stiff wrists to calm her down "Hasegawa, it's me! Me! Izumi Yumi!" he tried to explain somehow. When she stopped screaming, her face suddenly distorted to a crying one. "Oh, An-chan." he wrapped his arms around her body to hug her tight. "I scared you, didn't I? I'm sorry." he carressed up and down her back, until her trembling body calmed down.

He picked the cup of water up and dried the carpet with some cloth. An stood there with her two hands folded into each other. Suddenly he picked her up from the floor, by grabbing her shoulder and under her knees to carry her to bed "I scared you, I'm so sorry." he lay her into bed "But I never left. I slept on the sofa."  
"I didn't see you." she whispered into her hands.

He was about to cover her with the blanket, when she pulled his arm. He looked at her with raised brows "Hm?" he hummed. She just pulled his arm once more to come closer. When she pulled his arm a third time, he understood what she wanted. "Ah." he sat on the edge of the bed to caress over her hair, but when she pulled his arm again, he furrowed his brows "Sensei, sleep with me?" she asked from him. He wrinkled his forehead in misunderstanding "Ah, in your bed with you?" he stretched his long legs out to lay on her bed next to her.

An turned her body to his, finally burying her face in the side of his body "Sensei, why did you come here?" she whispered. He felt like their was a danger into facing her, so he just stared at the ceiling "Well, you are sick and you have no one to check on you. So I thought I would do it." he explained reasonably.

She was about to say something else, when Izumi Sensei interrupted her "Now sleep An, you need to get better faster." he demanded her. She lifted her head up, to let it rest on Izumi's chest, which caused him to stay awake for a whole long while. When he heard her breathing, he turned his head to finally get a glimpse of her face.

After another round of sleep, the sun shone through the big window, tingling the back of Izumi's body. He inhaled a deep breath, causing him to smile with shut eyes. "Sweet." he whispered over the mild and soft odor he smelled. When he opened his eyes, he saw a bunch of brown hair under his nose.

When he detached from An slightly, he finally saw her face, sleeping safe and sound. He looked at her peaceful and calm expression, wanting to approach her by just a few inches. He looked at her pouty and sleep swollen lips, he approached slowly and steadily.

All of a sudden An started to open her eyes in a sleepy manner. He quickly let go of her and distanced himself from An. She looked back into his eyes and without a warning, she grabbed his face and put her lips on his. She pulled him back in to feel his body heat once more.

Izumi quickly pushed her back "An!" he called her name out loud, but she just stared at him with round eyes "Sensei sleep with me." she repeated her plea from the night before. He pointed at the bed "But I- Ah." suddenly he grabbed his hair roots in desperation "No! There is no possible way. I am your teacher and you are my student. Teachers aren't supposed to touch their students." he spoke out loud in conversation with himself.

An spread her hand out to him "But I want to sleep with you Sensei. I want you..." she whispered. He tore his eyes over her blunt and direct words. He squatted down, holding his head in despair "No! No!" he called out loud, seeming like his inner conflict was well visible on the outside.

He rushed around to gather his stuff "You just need to get better. Eat. And sleep." he rushed his words, before stumbling out of her apartment. An just looked at the door, which just fell close. She sighed and lay back into her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Did anyone actually like this story so far? It doesn't look like anyone read it yet.** _

Izumi let out a big sigh, on his way after work. He stood in the street, which lead to either his apartment or Hasegawa's. He looked to his left and right, trying to figure what to do. He turned to the left, walking to his apartment, when he promptly stopped, to walk the other way.

He stood in front of Hasegawa's place, pulling the handle, which opened the door to her home. He stepped inside, took his shoes off and when he saw, that she spend the whole day in bed, without touching any foods again, he sighed out loud.

An turned her head to the entrance, looking at Izumi with furrowed brows, but before she could say anything, he shook his head "You have to lock the door. What if someone comes in?" he started scolding her. He walked over to the kitchen to heat up the porridge he made for her before "And you ate nothing. You need to eat to get well." he said with his back facing her.

"Sensei came again." she spoke lowly "I didn't think you would come." he turned his head to the side, so she could see his reddish cheek and wrinkle on his forehead "Of course I came. Someone needs to look after you after all." he spoke embarrased.

An sat herself up slightly, to take a better look at what he was doing. After he turned around with the bowl, he approached her bed and took a seat on the edge of her bed. As far as possible to keep some safe distance "Here." he lead the spoon to her mouth. An let her eyes glide from his face to the spoon and sighed, before parting her lips.

After half the bowl was empty, she refused anymore "I can't." she told him. He smiled brightly and nodded "You ate much more than yesterday, see! That's really good." he spoke enthusiastically. An just removed the blanket from her body to stand up.

"Where are you going?"  
"I need to wash up. It's been days." she informed him. Izumi Sensei just looked down at the bowl and nodded. He sat on the sofa and watched TV, while he waited for An to finish her shower.

When she came out of the shower, the water from her wet hair was dropping all over the floor.  
"You need to dry your hair. You are sick already." he said. An just sighed and let her shoulders hang. He stood up and turned her body around to bring her back into the bathroom. He sat her down on a low leveled stool and started drying her hair for her.

After most of it was done, he turned the hair drier off and brushed through her hair like a hair dresser "Your brown hair."  
"I got it from my mother." she told him immediately.  
"Yeah. It's different and pretty." he smoothed any knots out. Suddenly she let her head fall into her neck, to look up at him upside down. Izumi Sensei felt the heat rush up to his face, causing him to avert his stare immediately.

He walked out of the bathroom embarrassed, with An's eyes merely following him outside. He picked up the plastic bag he brought from the convenience store and squatted down in front of her fridge "I bought you some stuff. So you have something to eat." He arranged them into the shelves of her fridge, when he suddenly felt two arms hugging him from behind "Sensei. I have a favor." she spoke gently.

Izumi blinked his brows bluntly, he grabbed onto the fridge door and turned around "Wha- What is it?" An stretched her body on her toes, letting her hands glide over his stomach and chest "Sensei, can you make me feel good?" she whispered up at the thirty centimeter taller man. He started stuttering some inaudible words, when she pulled a desperate face "Sensei, please." she begged formly.

When he looked down at her big deer eyes, high and cute nose and jumpy lips, he lead his hands to her face automatically. "I want to feel good. Make me feel good." she repeated in her melodic voice.

When Izumi approached her face with his, she grabbed his hips with her hands. Both wandered backwards, with their lips pressed onto one another. An's legs folded together, when her inner knees hit the edge of her bed, so both of them fell onto it.

Izumi supported his arms to the left and right of her head, looking at her with red cheeks "Please." she begged one last time. He bend his head to kiss her once more. He parted his lips, leading his tongue over to caress hers softly.

An started to take of her shirt, when he held her wrist to stop her, without detaching from the kiss. Instead he lead his hand to her pants to pull them down slowly. He pushed himself up, staying on his knees, looking down on her little body.

He pulled her pants off and threw them to the ground. When he bend over her again, his hand wandered over her slip to start caressing her over the fabric. An couldn't help, but sigh over the fraction his touch caused.

He detached from her once more, to clink his pointing fingers under her slip and pull it down slowly and tardily. The more he removed the pink and small panty, the wider his eyes grew. He held his breath and grasped for air, when he pulled it off of her small feet.

He wrapped his arms around her upper legs and bend down. An looked at him shyly "Sensei..." so he raised his eyes up from her navel, he kissed downwards "It's ok An-chan. I will make you feel good." he tried to assure her. His lips build a trail down, until he arrived between her legs, which he tried to part softly.

He pecked over her soft dome, until he arrived at her lips. He stuck his tongue out to lick over the sacred doors, before he stuck the tip of his tongue in between them. He heard soft sighs from above and after he started to mouth her wilder, his ears got to hear some loud and clear moans.

"Ah Sensei." she moaned out loud. Izumi lead his finger to her sheath, cautiously dipping it inside of her, before he entered her fully. When he started to move his finger and kissed her pulsating muscle, he looked up to see a desperate looking An.

She clenched her fist and bend her legs without any control. And when he started to rub his finger against her inner wall, while sucking her most relevant place, An couldn't help but cramp up and send out broken moans of despair.

After half a minute her body stopped spasming, so she let her arched back fall back into place. She in and exhaled heavily, when Izumi also let go of her. He climbed over her to reach her eye height "An-chan." he exhaled breathlessly "You taste so..." _delicious_ , he ended in his head, before kissing her wildly one more time.

She looked up at him to caress the side of his face "I want to sleep with Sensei." she shared her desire once more. Izumi sighed out and leaned his face onto her chest, before standing up to cover her with the blanket. He bowed down deeply and apologized "I'm sorry Hasegawa-San. I am your teacher and I wasn't supposed to touch you like this." he spoke out loud. An looked at him empathetically "Sensei." she whispered. He grabbed a small plastic bag from his backpack and bowed down again "Here take this and get well soon." he spread his arm out. After An grabbed the bag out of his hand, he kept bowing down before leaving "Sorry An-chan. I will do better. I promise." he said at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

When Izumi entered class three, all students walked to their seats promptly. He stood at the front desk to lay down his books and start calling names. When he arrived at Hasegawa-san, he expected to hear nothing, since he didn't see her in PE in the morning. But instead he heard a "Here." he looked up at her with raised brows and a surprised face expression "You are back." he whispered. She nodded slowly into his direction. "You weren't in PE in the morning." he stated questiongly. 

"I am better, but I am still too weak for physical exercise, so I was exempted from it."  
"Ah I see." he stared at her, while she looked out of the window long time ago.

Another student leaned forward "Sensei, won't you keep going?" He quickly tried to gather his senses and shook his head "Ah yeah, yeah. Hitomi-san." he finally continued his work. An looked at his scattered sight for a moment, before averting her gaze.

After teaching the students about the earth plates shifting phenomenon, the class was over and everyone packed their stuff. Ena moved to An to call her in a sweet tone "An-chan! Today everyone is going for karaoke. Will you come too?" she asked her dear friend. An smiled lightly "Ah, I think I'm still a bit too weak. I'll pass. Maybe next time." she declined. Both Ena and Kimiko smacked their lips and nodded "Alright. Get well soon An!" they waved her goodbye, before leaving.

When everyone left the classroom. She stood up and looked at Izumi Sensei, who stared at her with big and nervous eyes. "Sense-" she was about to call him, when he stepped back confused "I- I gotta go." he grabbed his books and almost ran away in his black tracksuit. An looked at the hint of dust he left behind and sighed out loud.

Izumi Sensei sat on the floor in his living room, with the sound of his favorite drama echoing through the room. Despite his favorite show, he wasnt able to focus at all. He buried his fingers in his hair and fell back in desperation "Ah what do I do, what do I do?" he talked to himself "I can't do this. But I can't stop thinking about her." he whispered with his eyes at the ceiling. He started rolling around with torturing screams about his confusion regarding his student Hasegawa.

Suddenly the door bell rang, causing him to sit up straight" At least my food is here. I can't think with an empty stomach." he rubbed his belly. He stood up, grabbed his purse and walked to the intercom" Yeah! Second floor." he pooled out some money and put his slippers on, to open the door in a second.

When he heard some blazing sounds, he knew the delivery person finally arrived. He opened the door to look down at a pink round helmet, worn by the person who just freed his food. When she looked up, Izumi looked into a well known face "Hasegawa-san?" he furrowed his brows visibly.

"Ah, Sensei?" she whispered confused. She stood up with the wrapped up food in her hand to hand it over to him with hesitation "Are you working as delivery service?" he asked with a shaking chin. She looked to the side to avoid his eyes "Yeah."  
"But it's about ten in the night now."  
"Oh it's okay. It's my last delivery for today actually." she informed him.

He grabbed the food out of her hand and handed her the money "Sensei lives here?" she asked and let her eyes glide over the sneak peak he gave her while holding the door open "Yeah. If it is your last job for today, come inside." he opened the door even wider. An parted her lips curiously and stepped inside hesitantly "Ah, yeah." she nodded at him, while taking off her helmet.

She walked into his broad and bright room, with a lot of space "So big." she whispered amazed. He walked into the kitchen to get some cups and plates "When you are here already, let's eat together. You must be tired." he suggested.

He came back and put everything on the sofa table. She approached him carefully, when he pat at the empty seat besides him "Sit." he offered her. She walked around the table to take a seat at the other side of the sofa.

He distributed the Chinese food he ordered on both plates. Finally he handed her a pair of chopsticks, so they could finally eat "Itadakimasu!" he clapped into his hands.

He watched TV, while eating his food. Nonetheless he looked at An from the corner of his eyes from time to time. She ate slowly, looking visibly tired. He coughed and put his plate down "Hasegawa-san. You know that you are not allowed to work."  
"I know."  
"You should focus on school only."  
"Please don't tell anyone Sensei." she turned her body to him "Please."  
"Why are you working? I thought your father is paying for your expenses."

She stayed silent for a while "I have to tell..."  
"He doesn't know I am living on my own." she told him.  
"Wait do you mean he doesn't know that-"  
"He doesn't know." she exhaled through her nose. He looked at her profile. He never got to know that his ex-wife and An's mother passed away. "An-chan." he spoke much softer "This is too much for a high school student. You can't go to school, study, work and do your own household. In addition you have just been sick and you still are." he shook his head.  
"I've been doing this for quite a while already. It's okay." she argumented, stretching her arm out in defense.  
"It's not. Why didn't you tell him?"

She started biting her bottom lip "An." he grabbed her hand, so she looked into his eyes "I don't want to go away. If he doesn't like me to live alone, he will get me to live with him. So I will have to go away." a light wrinkle appeared between her brows "And just because I am a minor I have to act upon some older man's will, I don't even know well." she spoke in a heated manner.

He looked at her angry and gloomy face, understanding every word she spoke. "An-chan, I can't let his go."  
Her face changed from an angry one to a sad one "Sensei, please." she wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't want to leave. Please. My mum's grave is here. I don't want to go, I am not ready yet." she spoke next to his ear.

When he heard the despair in her voice, he slung his arms around her small body "Look, you have to quit your job. If someone else sees you, you could be expelled from school." he heard how she sobbed up slightly, so he hugged her even tighter "I will talk to your father and I will make sure you can stay. I promise." he assured her to calm her down.

An hid her face in his neck to cry into it in a low tone. He felt how she tried to hold herself back, but that made her cries much more bitter. He shushed her down to calm her "Shh, An-chan. It will be fine. Don't worry." he reassured her.

He slung his arms around her waist, simply inhaled her sweet scent and without a second thought he pushed his lips on her neck. After he stayed like his for a while, her sobs quieted down for good. When he opened his eyes and detached himself from her neck, he looked at her with red cheeks.

An let her hands glide over his shoulders, while exhaling a deep breath "Sensei." she whispered. Before she could say anything more, he suddenly fell over her and pushed her into the soft sofa.

Both hugged each other tightly and started to kiss for a long while. It was a soft and tender kiss, sending a rush of heat into the head of both participants. Izumi's hands started to feel over her body, inch by inch. When he caressed over her lower body, An detached from the kiss "Sensei, I can't." he looked at her with slowly growing eyes "I am on my period."

He quickly detached himself from her to sit at the edge of his sofa with his eyes facing the ground. His cheeks were boiling, while he mumbled some inaudible stuff, saying that he didn't plan on doing what she thought he would.

"I'm sorry Sensei." she spoke softly. He shook his head and looked at her with red cheeks and trembling lips "No. What are you talking about?" he shook his head, trying to get rid of his nervosity. He stood up and walked around in confusion "Hasegawa-san, when you are done, I will bring you home." he suggested.

He looked at the small and cute looking moped An must have used to work. She handed him a helmet and waited for him to hop on, behind her. He pinned the safety helmet and sat behind her on the small scooter.  
"Sensei, you can hold onto me." she said out loud, so he wrapped his hands around her waist. All of a sudden she dashed over the street, feeling like he was about to fall from the scooter.

He clung onto An like his life hung onto her. After a few minutes of driving, she slowed down and stopped at the side of the road. Both got off the scooter and took of the helmets. Izumi Sensei looked at An and smacked his lips. He buried one hand in his trousers pockets and waved at her "Rest well Hasegawa-san. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
"Goodbye Sensei."


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a whole week that An has quit her part time job as delivery service. She didn't know if Izumi Sensei already contacted her father or not. But to her own surprise, she didn't feel the pressure of living on the breadline.

She clung onto the crossed metal of the safety fence. She swung herself to the front and away of it. She finally glued her body to the fence and looked through the big square holes. _It's okay, if I can't do it anymore, I can just jump_ , she thought to herself. An didn't see any meaning in life, when there was no one or nothing to live for. And following her own belief, she had nothing that stopped her, nor anything that waited for her after life.

"I see I'm not the only one who found this place." a guy's voice sounded to her ears. She turned around and spotted a familiar face. It was Etai Haru from her class. The tall, black haired guy, looked at her with his sharp eyes. She turned her face back to the view the rooftop gave her. _Great, another annoying person_ , she thought.

"Can I stay here?" he asked softly.  
"I don't own this place." she answered without any intention of sounding good or bad. He chuckled up lightly and walked up next to her, leaning on the fence with his back. He stretched his arm out "Do you want some?" to offer her gum.

She looked down at his hand palm and ignored him, by averting her eyes. She stopped swinging around and stood still "We can pick times, when you or me use the rooftop." Haru started laughing out loud, which made her eyes ray over to him "An-chan, you are funny. We can use it together. Don't worry, I won't bother you." he shook his head with a smile.

An inhaled deeply and coughed "Fine." she turned around and walked towards the door "If you ever see me try to jump, don't try to stop me. Or I'll kill you." she spoke while walking away. Haru looked at her back side with furrowed brows and a weird smile "What- what kind of weird humor is that?" he asked himself.

When An walked down the stairs to find a quiet spot somewhere else in school, she heard her phone peep. When she pulled it out of her phone, she saw a message of her father " _An-chan. My condolences. You should have told me sooner. Don't worry about anything, I will take care. -Dad_ " she read.

An tore her eyes wide apart and quickly typed on her phone, to check her bank account. When she saw that her father deposited her rent and some pocket money, her jaw dropped. It wasn't because of the money, it was because Izumi Sensei kept his promise. An stuck her phone back into her pocket and suddenly started running over the corridor.

She ran by two teachers who warned her not to run, a bunch of groups who had fun in their break and some troublemakers who hid to take a smoke. She ran towards the gym hall to find Izumi Sensei. When she looked around the big and empty hall, she realized, that he wasn't there.

She walked between the gym hall and the tool shed, when she heard some sounds coming from it. She lifted her brows and approached the tool shed "Sensei." she slipped through the narrow gap left in the door and closed it behind herself "Sensei." she spoke louder, when she recognized him by his tracksuit.

He turned around and brushed through his hair with an open mouth "Hasegawa?" he called her name. She approached him and when she stood in front of him, she touched his chest "Sensei, you kept your promise." she spoke gently.

He looked to his left and right in confusion "You took care of everything." she stated. He realized quickly "Ah." and started scratching the back of his head nervously "Well you look..." he started telling her how he had a talk with her father and that he was able to convince him that An should stay. "But you see, there are some conditions to it."  
"What conditions?"  
"I promised him that I'd take care of you and look after you a lot, you know." he shut his eyes and laughed with red cheeks.

All of a sudden, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. When he looked down, he saw An hug him tightly. He felt her breath out against his chest and without many thoughts, he crossed his arms and hugged her back dearly. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Thank you Sensei." she detached her nose from his chest and looked up at him. They were centimeters away "Thank you so much for keeping your promise Sensei." she whispered. He approached her face unknowingly "An." and spoke her name softly.

He stared down at her brown almond shaped eyes, feeling like they mesmerized him second by second. He put his lips on hers lightly, giving her a small peck. When she exhaled her hot breath against his face, he grabbed her jaw and parted his lips to taste her even better. She slung her arms around his waist stronger to feel his body closer to hers.

Suddenly he picked her up under her armpits to carry her over to some mats without detaching from the kiss even once. He hovered over her, so his sleek hair fell down, building a curtain around his gaze. His hand wandered up and down her body, while kissing her intensely.

He grabbed her leg to pull it upwards, when he felt how An wrapped it around his waist. Feeling her so close, he couldn't help but move his waist against her in a grind. She felt him grow bigger against her lower body part and when he rung for some air between the kisses, she whispered "Sensei, I want you to be my first." she revealed.

He looked at her, while his hot ears took her words in tardily. His brain worked like a machine, making a sudden click "What?" he blurred startled "Oh, An" he pushed himself up from her furrowing his brows "Oh no." he stood up and walked around desperately, pulling his roots almost out.

"Sensei?" she asked confused.  
"An your first time should be with someone you love and someone who loves you back the same way. Someone who cares for you and it should be something special. Not like this." he squatted down.

"But..." she whispered "I love Sensei." she stood up and approached him , before bending her legs to be on the same eye height, so he could look at her "And Sensei? Does Sensei love me too?" she asked. His eyes glided over every detail of her face, when he suddenly blushed "I- I-" he stuttered.

She sighed out loudly and looked to the floor "No, it's fine. It's enough. I love Sensei and that is enough for me." she wanted to stifle his possible answer, by saying it would be fine. She stretched her neck out and pecked his lips warmly "I love you Sensei." she repeated, before gifting him with one of her invisible smiles.

She stood up and straightened her skirt, before walking to the door. She wanted to open the door, but it wouldn't open up. Izumi turned his head promptly "Oh no. The door is locked again." he approached her from behind. He tried to open it up himself but it wouldn't work.

An clenched her fists tensedly, looking onto the ground embarrased "Sensei." she called him, so he hummed behind her "Sensei, you are poking me." she clarified. He blinked his eyes a few times, before looking down at himself and detaching his body from hers "Ah. Ah. I'm sorry An-chan." he turned away in a hurry.

He felt, how a weak strength pulled his jacket "Sensei, I can help you with that." she spoke lowly. He looked down at her little figure and big eyes and swallowed heavily, before runing against the door and banging at it "Is someone there? Help!" he screamed as loud as possible.

After a few minutes someone appeared at the door and tried to get the two of them out of the tool shed. When the door opened up, Izumi Sensei leaned into the door frame and stuck his head out like he was about to suffocate. She looked how he fled away once more, causing An to sigh out deeply. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Yumi, why are you so gloomy?" Abe pat his shoulder and asked with a funny tone "Come on, take a drink and sing!" he pushed a cup of beer into his hands. He took a sip from it and sighed to let out his frustration "You are right, I got to sing it away." he stood up and grabbed the microphone.

Izumi was in a karaoke bar with some of his old college friends. Everyone thought karaoke might be something for teenagers, but even people in the end of their 20s or beginning of their 30s still enoyed the good old way of entertainment.

Izumi screamed into the microphone, when the door to their private room opened up and suddenly a bunch of girls walked it "Hi guys! Didn't you wait for us? Hey give me a glass too. Now the party starts." all of them spoke in a mix.

Izumi widened his eyes "Nara-chan." when he saw a girl with long deep black hair and dimples on her face. "Yami-kun." she hugged his arm with her whole body "Why haven't you picked my calls lately? I've missed you." she spoke like a little girl.

Izumi smiled at her weirdly, before pulling his arm out of her handle "I- I need to use the bathroom real quick." he spilled and dashed away.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked down at the basin, where he washed his hands with ice cold water "What on earth did Abe think? Inviting my ex. Gosh." he stopped the water and walked over to grab some paper. Suddenly he heard a girly voice behind himself "Yami-kun."

When he turned around, he saw Nara's bright face approaching him "This is the men restroom." he stepped back in desperation. She sighed and looked aside "Yami-kun, why don't you pick my calls these days."  
"I'm just busy." he excused.  
"Don't you miss me?" she looked at him sadly "Because I really miss you Yami-kun. I want to be..." she grabbed onto his shirt "together with you." she admitted.

His jaw dropped, since he got her innuendo, but she didn't stop there "I haven't been together with anyone since. And I can only think of Yami-kun."  
"Nara." his deep voice said, before removing her hands from his shirt "Please stop."  
"Yami, please. Let's go. Let's go to a hotel or something." she hugged his waist tightly, when he heard her sniffing her nose.

He waited for a minute before removing her from his body. He looked down at her crying face, before letting go of her hand "Nara, you can't go back with such a cry face. Look at you. I will get your stuff and bring you home, okay?"  
He walked past her and disappeared to to do as he planned.

Both Izumi and Abe walked up the stairs to get to their classes, while Abe tried to get his old friend to spill the beans "Come on. You went with her."  
"I tell you, nothing happened." he spoke encountered. Abe shook his head and spoke even louder "Come on, you brang her to a hotel and it happened." he laughed loudly. Izumi just shook his head "What an idiot you are."  
"Well you get all the action and don't even tell me about it. You are so lucky you are tall and good looking."  
"I told you that not-" he stopped, when Abe raised his brows past Izumi.

When he turned around he looked at An who stood further in the hallway, looking obviously flustered. "Hasegawa-san?" Abe asked "Are you okay?" she blinked her eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks. An turned around and started running away.  
"Does she feel unwell?" Abe whispered. Izumi furrowed his brows "I will go check on her." he said before running after her. Abe just nodded and saw how Izumi was gone already.

 _She was crying, she was definitely crying. Did someone do something to her? What happened? Did her dad change his mind?_ , he played all possibilities in his head. He run through the corridor, unable to spot An at all "Where on earth did she go?"

An hid in the tool shed, thinking that he would never suspect her to be in his territory. She felt safe and luckily she was alone. She squatted down in a corner of the tool shed and buried her face in her hands "He took another girl to a hotel? Is he ridiculing me after kissing me and touching me? I can't even believe it." she spoke into her inner palms.

After Izumi wasn't able to find An on the corridors and neither on the rooftop, he suspected that she must have gone back to the classroom, since their Geography class would start any second.

When he entered the class, he let his eyes sway over the students faces, but he wasn't able to spot An anywhere. He looked down at his pult, opening a page and hummed "Alright then. Everyone open page 52." he turned around and wrote something on the blackboard, when the door to the classroom opened up "I'm sorry I'm late Sensei." he turned around and saw An walking to her seat straight away "Ah, yeah." he whispered, before getting back to his chalk.

He looked at his watch. _20 minutes left_ , he thought. He planned on getting a hold of An after class, but suddenly she stood up "Sensei, I don't feel well."  
"What is it?"  
"I have a bad headache." she said with her eyes glued to her table "Oh well then okay. Go to the infirmary." he nodded. She grabbed her stuff and hugged her bag to walk out of the classroom.

After the bell rang and Sensei Izumi set everyone free, he took his books to visit An in the infirmary. He knocked on the door and pushed it aside "Hello Yamagi Sensei." she turned around and looked at him astonished "Oh hello Izumi Sensei. Do you feel unwell?"  
"Oh, no no. I am here for Hasegawa."  
"Hasegawa went home already."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, she took some pills and after ten minutes she said it was better if she rested at home. And since school was almost over, I agreed." He nodded at her information and turned around slowly. _Is she avoiding me_ , he questioned himself.

Izumi rang the bell to An's apartment and started knocking "An. It's me. Izumi Sensei. Are you there?" he waited, until he got some response but there was nothing. "An, are you okay? I'm worried." he squatted down and pushed a piece of paper through the door "This is my number. Please just let me know if you are okay. And if you need anything." he stood up, waited a few more seconds, but then walked away.

An looked at the white sheet on her entrance floor. She sighed and bowed down to pick it up. She didn't want to face him, nor talk to him. So she was happy he left as quick as possible. She bowed down to pick the little piece of paper up and walked ito her room. She sighed repititively, before harboring it into one of her kitchen shelves.

She slurred over to her sofa and fell down onto it. She grunted out loud and buried her face in her red cushion "I can't even believe Sensei would do something like this. But he is a grown up..." she talked to herself. An tried to argue with herself, without any knowledge of the situation. One time she was on his side and another time she cussed him out. In the end, she knew she just needed to take her time and keep her distance from Izumi Sensei. And to her luck she wouldn't see him until the day after tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Izumi Sensei volunteered to do the _Aisatsu_ * at the front gate. He chose the chance to get a look if An came to school or not. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu Sensei!"

"Ohaiyo!" Izumi kept greeting every single student to motivate them for the day. The students were especially happy when young and handsome teachers like Izumi or the new Miyami greeted them. It was suppose to grant every single student a good start into the day.

When Izumis eyes scanned every single face, he could see the brown and dolly eyes from afar. _An_ , he raised his brows immediately. The closer she came, the more he felt his heart pounding against his chest. He raised his hand over his chest and smiled brightly "Ohaiyo..." he slured off while his smile faded. His head and eyes followed her cold and ignoring way, as she passed by him.

An marched with her hands on over bag's handle tightly. She tried to control her shaking bottom lip, while keepin a straight face. She knew it wasn't the time to break out in tears. She wished she could just turn around and scream at him angrily, but it wasn't the right time, nor the place for it.

He sighed out lowly, trying to understand, why she ignored him. When the Aisatsu was over, he walked back to the teacher's room on his own "I don't understand. Did I do something? She is definitely angry. Or did someone do something to her? That must be it..."

Everytime Izumi saw An on the corridors, he hurried in his pace, but it was like she shriveled away. She was fast, sleek and like a fox. He sighed out in frustration, thinking that he could maybe catch her in the lunch break. He opened the door to the rooftop slowly and stuck his head out.

He looked around carefully and walked outside, when he didn't see her at all. He walked around the rooftop with his hands in his pockets. He stretched out one arm against the fence, threw his head into his neck and grunted out "Where is she?" he spoke annoyed. When he straightened his head back and looked throught the fence holes, he saw a girl run over the track of the sports field "Hasegawa?" he looked closer.

He turned around and started walking through the school building quickly. When he walked out off the building and threw his arm into the air, he called her name out loud "Hasegawa-san!" he smiled. But when An spotted him, she tore her eyes wide apart and suddenly started to run off the field.

Izumi furrowed his brows "What the..." and quickened up his pace. He collected his fingers and tensed them to sprint, facing forward. An quickly ran over to the gym hall and had to decide. The tool shed was open, so she walked into it and hid behind a shelf "Please leave me alone."

Izumi stopped running, when he was between the toold shed and the gym hall. He opened the door to the little shed widely and called out loud "I saw you running into here." After An didn't respond, he warned her "If you don't come out I will lock us up."

He stepped inside, grabbed the door handle and counted "One, two, three." and he swung the door close. An furrowed her brows and buried her face in her knees "Why would you do that?" she whispered. He heard her low voice and walked to the shelf "An, come out." but instead of revealing herself, she hugged her bend legs.

Izumi walked around the shelf and spotted An hiding in the dusty and small space between the shelf and the wall. "Hasegawa-san what's wrong?" he asked out and squatted down "Nothing." she whispered into her knees.  
"Obviously something is wrong. What happened? Did someone do something to you?" he asked worried "Just tell me, I will do something about it."

An raised her head with wet eyes. She pointed at him with a shaking bottom lip "You." she said while tears rolle down her cheeks quietly. Izumi raised his brows "What?"  
"You did something?"  
"Me?" he pulled his head back "What did I do?"  
"You went to a hotel with a girl. Do you think I'm dumb? I like Sensei but I'm not gonna let anyone make a fool out of me, okay?" she spoke under soft sobs.  
"Me? To a hotel? With a girl?" he turned his head, while resting his arms on his knees.

Suddenly he rotated his eyes back to An "Ah! Back then on the stairs!"  
"Yes." An buried her face in her hands.  
"Ah you heard me and Abe talk. But it's not what you think. Abe that stupid fool!" he cussed him out "No. Last time I met my ex girlfriend and she wanted to get back together with me. But I refused. I just brought her home cause she cried a lot and that's it. Abe totally misunderstood it."

An looked back up at him quietly "Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why didn't you go with her? She wanted to be back together with you." she whispered. He looked at the floor and shook his head "No. I'm don't spend even one thought on her." he looked up at An, who dried her wet cheeks "I-" he stopped his speech.

He looked at An's red eyes and swollen lips, when he suddenly bend over to grab her face with one hand. He looked at her halfly wet lips, before giving her a small kiss. An looked into his eyes, before he gave her a second peck. She didn't bother to say anything, instead she turned her head lightly to kiss him back with shut eyes.

She fell over him, so Izumi fell on his bottom. He wrapped one arm around An's body as he started to pull himself up the shelf with his free hand "Wait, wait." he whispered, until he stood on his two feet. Her feet were dangling in the air, while he carried her to one of the mats, to fall back on his bottom.

An sat on his lap, without detaching her lips from him even once. She felt his big hands wander down from her back to her bottom, which was covered by her uniform skirt. An hugged his neck, when she automatically moved her hips on him.

Izumi felt a sudden heat radiate up into his head and cheeks. His hands caressed over her legs, up under her skirt and to her fleshy backside. An could feel her teacher growing bigger under her hips, when she couldn't help but lead one hand to his pants.

He promptly broke from the kiss and looked at her unsure "It's my turn Sensei. Just let me make you feel good." she whispered. He moved his lips in hesitation, when she already moved backwards on her knees. She bend down and pulled his pants down, to reveal a straight standing limb.

She loosened her school ribbon and opened a few buttons of her shirt to reveal her cleavage to him. When he got a view of her busty porch and how she wrapped her hand around him, he sighed out shakingly.

After using her hand for a good amount of time, An bend down even further to use her mouth as a finale. He observed how she wrapped her lips around him to taste him up and down and full length.

Izumi Sensei's jaw dropped at her intense engagement. He moaned in a low tone, while his hand twisted into An's brown hair. He felt the insides of her wet mouth and her tongue still swirling around his tip "Ah An, wait." he tried to stop her. But on the contrary it only motivated her more. She sucked slightly harder, faster and her hand was an additional help to reliving his urge.

He wasn't able to hold himself in anymore and so didn't his voice "An, please I'm- I'm-" he moaned he never finished his sentence, since his body was quicker. He held An's air tightly, while her mouth slowly let go of him.

He saw how she suddenly swallowed hardly "An!" he called her name out loud "Why did you-"  
"Sensei is very delicious." she smiled and let her tongue lick over his tip one last time.

Both sat there with their backs facing each other. They looked either at the ceiling or holes into the air with bright red cheeks, before Izumi finally spoke up "The break will be over soon." he scratched the back of his head. An nodded and inhaled deeply "Oh yeah."

"How do we get out of here." An asked, when Izumi Sensei started to scoop out a key "I got a key."  
"Since when?" she furrowed her brows.  
"I got one done after we got locked up here the last time." he grinned. An's jaw dropped, while he stood up and walked to the shed door "Sensei!" she called out loud.

*Aisatsu is the **Japanese** word for a **greeting**. The aisatsu is a formal event during the **school** day. Students and staff **greet** the students at the front **gate** every **morning** , then the **morning** aisatsu continues in the hallways and **school** ground all the way until the first class starts.


End file.
